


Tortured Soul

by riottgirl133



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Graphic Rape, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Teenage Drama, phsyical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133
Summary: Bucky's father keeps his son in line with abuse and fear, leaving the teen to be afraid of everything. Could Steve Rogers help the skittish teen and become his friend? Contains abuse, rape mentions, swearing. Rating's totally gonna change eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky was skipping class, he didn't want to go class so he hid out in the bathroom. He was caught, of course, and was sitting in the office, waiting for his father. Bucky was worried about that, his father finding out he skipped class. Bucky's father dragged him home, clearly angry at what had happened. Bucky was scared to see what would happen when they got home. He figured what would happen, but that didn't make him any less afraid, or make him hope he was wrong any less.  
A little while later, Bucky was back at home and sitting in his room, waiting for his father to punish him for skipping class. Bucky's father walked into the room and struck Bucky in the face with his fist, sending Bucky reeling towards the floor. "You skipped school!" His father hissed, grabbing Bucky by the hair and yanking him up. "I'm sorry!" Bucky cried.

"Sorry won't cut it!" His father yelled, punching him again. Bucky cried out from the pain of it. "Stop crying!" His father yelled, slapping him hard across the face. Bucky's father threw him to the ground and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Bucky slowly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them close. Bucky looked all over his body. Blue, black, purple, and yellow splotches covered it. Bruises. All from his father. Bucky hated it, he hated that his father hit him. But he knew it was his fault. His father always told him it was. 

Bucky sat in his room, thinking about his bruises and how it was his fault. Bucky eventually drifted off to sleep, leaning against the wall. A few hours later, he awoke to pure darkness. He was in the basement. "James you're a disappointment" "I'm sorry father." "No you're not!" Buckys father grabbed his throat. Bucky let out a soft whine, "I am sorry!" "Shut up!" His father yelled, "You ain't f*** sorry so stop saying you are!"

Bucky's father then grabbed a length of rope and tied it tightly around Bucky's wrists. Bucky's father tied the rope tight around Bucky's wrists, so tight that it was painful. Bucky's father grinned menacingly down at his son. Bucky stared up at him, wide eyed and afraid as he knelt down and roughly pulled off Bucky's pants before pulling off his own. "No. Dad. Don't!" Bucky cried out. His father didn't listen, instead his father knelt down and began to assault him. "Dad! Stop!" Bucky cried. His father didn't listen. Bucky's father eventually finished and stood up, walking out and leaving Bucky alone in the basement. Bucky held in his sobs as he laid there, too upset to move.  
He didn't move, just laid there, wishing he had a better life. 

* * *

The next day, Bucky sat in his World History class as the teacher discussed their project. They would be broken into pairs and each would be assigned a religion to look up. They would gather information on them and present it to the class in a week. "...James Barnes and Steve Rogers..." The teacher said. Bucky looked up and over the classroom at his partner. Tall, muscular, blond Steve Rogers, an All-American kid. Steve was captain of the football, baseball, and basketball teams. He had a girlfriend, a student who had moved to their school their Freshman year, Russian born Natalia "Natasha" Romanova. Steve had everything Bucky didn't.

Steve was even a great student, he tutored Principal Coulson's students. Bucky envied him. Steve had a close group of friends that consisted of Steve himself, Natasha, their friends Sam; Annette; Clint; and Bruce, Clint's girlfriend Wanda and her brother Pietro. Hell, the only person Steve seemed to never get along with was Tony Stark.  
Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by the jeering voice of Tony Stark. "Yo James! How ya feel about working with Steve." Stark jeered, "Perfect Steve." "Shut up." Bucky muttered. "Are you jealous of him?" Stark teased, "Or maybe...you're jealous of Natasha for being with him." "Stop it." Bucky muttered, "I'm not jealous of them." "Sure you're not." Stark said sarcastically as he grabbed Bucky and shoved him out into the hallway. Stark moved to punch Bucky when Steve grabbed his wrist. "Quit it Stark." Steve said, "You're acting like a jackass." "Why?" Stark challenged. "Leave. Him. Alone." Steve said, "What did he ever do to you?" 

"Cmon Steve. He's so stupid." Stark whined. "Stop it Stark. You don't know what's going on in his life." Steve said, "Just because YOU have a perfect life doesn't mean everyone else does." Steve and Stark glared at each other while the others watched. Natasha was the closest, watching her boyfriend intently. Sam Wilson was smiling as he watched while Bruce Banner looked skittish, as normal. Clint, Wanda, and Pietro stood near Natasha, ready to intervene if necessary. Clint's adopted siblings, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Daisy 'Skye' Johnson stood off to the back, silently watching.

"You don't know what's going on in their lives either." Stark argued, "They could just be s*** people." "But you can't just assume that they are." Steve shot back, "Because they could just have a bad life. So leave him alone. Or else." Stark glared at Steve before stomping off angrily. Steve knelt down next to Bucky, "Hey. I'm sorry about him. He's a j***."  
Bucky shrugged, "It's fine." "So uh...you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" Steve offered. Bucky stared at him, "I don't need your pity." "No." Steve shook his head, "Not pity just curious." "Fine." Bucky grumbled. "Good." Steve smiled at him as the bell rang for the next class. A few hours later, it was time for lunch and Bucky was waiting in line with Steve. 

Bucky was uncomfortable, he knew Steve had a lot of friends. He didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. They got their lunches before heading off to Steve's table. His friends from earlier were there, along with five others. Bucky cast his eyes downward, not looking at the others. "Guys. This is James Barnes, we're doing a project in World History." Steve introduced. "Bucky." Bucky quietly corrected. "Bucky. Right." Steve nodded, "Bucky, this is my girlfriend Natasha, our friends Sam, Bruce, and Clint. Clint's girlfriend Wanda. Wanda's twin Pietro. Clint's adopted siblings Leo, Jemma, and Skye. Skye's boyfriend Lincoln. His friend Joey. Joey's boyfriend Mack. Mack's friend Bobbi and her girlfriend Jade." Steve said, making the long introductions.  
Bucky looked at the group and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Aren't you the kid that skipped like a month last year and who's ex-boyfriend is in prison?" He asked, looking at Bobbi. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She snapped. "No...just...why is he in there." Bucky asked. "I don't think that is any of your business, is it?"  
Bucky cringed back from the angry tone, instantly thinking of his father. Bobbi's expression softened, "Sorry that's just a...touchy subject." "I understand." Bucky said quietly.

"We're just missing one member, my long-time friend, Annette." Steve said thoughtfully as he sat down and motioned for Bucky to do the same. Bucky slowly took a seat as the others chatted. Bucky stayed quiet, not saying anything. Then, a girl rushed up. "Damn teacher held us back." She muttered, sliding into the seat next to Bucky. "Hey Annette." Steve smiled at his friend.

"Hey Steve. What's up?" Annette asked. "This is Bucky, we're working together for a project in World History." Steve said, making introductions. Annette smiled warmly at Bucky, "Hi." "Hi." Bucky mumbled, looking down. Bucky was captivated by the new girl, to him she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Bucky began to shovel the food into his mouth, trying not to stare at Annette. What Bucky didn't know, was that Annette kept sneaking glances at him too. She found him mysterious, there was something slightly sad about him. He seemed lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Bucky headed home from school late. He had spent some time after with Steve and his friends, working mainly on the project. Bucky unlocked the door and stepped into his house, dropping his bag off by the front door. He hoped his father wouldn't be mad, but he probably would. Bucky made his way into the kitchen, hoping to not encounter his father.

Fortunately for Bucky, his father was not in the kitchen when Bucky got there. Just then, Bucky's phone rang and he hesitantly picked it up. "H-Hello?" He stammered out. "Hey Bucky. It...its Annette." Annette said. "Oh uh...hi Annette." Bucky said. "Can you hang out tonight? Steve is on a date with Nat and one thing leads to another" "S-Sure." Bucky nodded before feeling foolish, "Sounds uh...sounds like a good idea...but uh...I don't know where you live..." "We've lived across from each other for years" "Oh...my bad." Bucky said, his face flushing. Annette laughed softly, "It's okay. Come on over." "I'll be over soon." Bucky promised before hanging up and heading out, heading across the street to Annette's house. Annette greeted him at the door with a smile. "Come in." She said, ushering him inside. Bucky quietly stepped in, looking around the house in awe. "How did you meet Steve?"

"He's been my best friend since elementary...he was a really skinny, scrawny kid back then. Always picked on." Annette said, "I kicked a guy in the face who was picking on him." "Wait, Steve Rogers wasn't always the big, buff guy he is now?" Bucky asked. "Nope. Puberty did him real good." Annette said with a laugh, "Like. Real good." "Do you...do you have a crush on him?" Bucky asked. "Hell no." Annette said, "He's my best friend. He's like a brother." "Oh." Bucky nodded. "Besides. Him and Natasha are so good for each other." Annette smiled, "So good for each other."

"So...so is everyone in your group dating each other?" Bucky asked. "Not everyone. Sam, Bruce, Pietro, and I are all single." Annette said with a shrug. "Oh...okay." Bucky nodded. "And we were all friends first before they all started dating each other." Annette said. "So...what would happen if anyone broke up?" Bucky asked. Annette shrugged, "It would get really awkward?"

"You all seem really close." Bucky commented. "We are." Annette confirmed, "And you can join us too." "I don't really like people" "You just seem so lonely." Annette said softly, "At the very least, join us for lunch." "What if they don't like me?" Bucky asked quietly. "Bucky. We don't judge people or turn them away. You can join us." Annette said gently. "How do you know though?" Bucky asked. "We...all...lets just say that no one in our group is perfect. Everyone has their issues." Annette said. "For starters Pietro has anorexia. Clint, Skye, Leo, and Jemma all came from relatively broken homes, though they now live with Principal Coulson."

Bucky thought to something Annette said eariler" What do you mean Pietrio has anorexia?" "He rarely eats, and when he does it isn't much. He's very conscious about what he eats and how much he weighs. And only Wanda knows why." Annette explained. "Has he gotten help?" "I think nearly everyone in our group has seen Dr. Garner for their issues." Annette mused. Bucky thought about that, and knew what he had to do. He would talk to Garner. Not about his father, he couldn't, but about something else.

\--------------- 

So the next day at school, Bucky headed to the counselor's office during his study period. "Dr. Garner?" "Come in." Garner said. "I uh...I wanted to talk to you." Bucky said hesitantly. "What about?" Garner motioned for Bucky to sit. Bucky slowly sat, "Uhm...when...when I eat, it all just comes back up." "You have a eating disorder" "I...I think so." Bucky mumbled. "You're not the only student with this problem" "I...I'm not?" Bucky said. "Pietro Maximoff has anorexia nervosa"

"Yeah that uh...that's what I heard." Bucky said, "And that most of his friends see you." "They do." Garner confirmed, "Their group is quite...they have their issues. But they are good students. We...we have a group session Tuesday's after school, you should join sometime.""That's something else I wanted to talk to you about, I don't liked talking to people"

"Why not? You seem like a nice boy, why do you not like talking to people?""I had a bad childhood" "What happened during it?" Garner asked concernedly. "People just shut me out, called me weird" Garner nodded, "Well...we're meeting today after school if you want to join. We don't always talk about their problems, sometimes they just do school work. Sometimes they just talk about issues that aren't their main problems."

"I...I'll think about it." Bucky sighed. Just then, the door opened and Pietro walked in before stopping, looking confused at the sight of Bucky there. Pietro frowned at the sight of Bucky but spoke to Garner. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Dr. Garner. I didn't know you had a patient here already." Pietro said. Bucky shook his head, "We were just finishing up."

Bucky stood and moved to leave when Garner stopped him. "James. Please think about coming today after school. I think it would really help you." Garner advised. Bucky nodded and left while Pietro took his seat and let out a sigh. "How are you doing Pietro?" Garner asked. "Not good" "When was the last time you ate?"

"Last week" Pietro mumbled. "Pietro. You are a growing boy. You need to eat every day." Garner said gently. "I try, I mean it...but it's hard" "I understand Pietro. But you're slowly killing yourself with this." Garner reached over and put his hand on Pietro's shoulder, "You have lunch soon, right?" Pietro nodded. "Have something to eat there. Even if it's just a salad, eat SOMETHING." Garner gently commanded, "You need the food in you." "How do you think Wanda feels when you do this?" "Probably not happy." Pietro mumbled. Garner nodded, "If you don't want to do this for yourself, do it for her." "I...I'll try." Pietro nodded.

"Good." Garner nodded, "And don't forget. We're meeting after school today." "Wouldn't ever forget." Pietro replied with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the meeting, Bucky was hanging out with Annette, studying for their Chemistry class. "Okay. So in Chemistry a mole is the amount of an object that contains 6.022x10^23 particles." Annette read from the book. Bucky nodded as he noticed something. All along Annette's arms and up her neck the skin was shiny and red. Like they they were scarred from something.

Bucky frowned as he looked at them, he wanted to ask about them but didn't know how to. Besides, Bucky thought, wouldn't it be rude to ask Annette about her scars? She had been so nice to him, to him it seemed rude to ask about them. "Why do you have scars?" Bucky blurted out. Annette looked up at him and blinked in surprise. "Sorry-" "No it's...its just...a while ago my older brother and I were in a car crash." Annette said quietly, "He died." "I'm so sorry"  
"It...its fine but...I got burned during the crash." "Is it permanent?" Annette bit her lip and nodded. Bucky frowned and slowly reached over, putting his hand over her's. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Annette shook her head before jumping up, "Cmon. It's almost time for the group session."

Annette and Bucky hurried off to Garner's office, where the rest of Annette's group was. Surprisingly, the couples weren't being the h*** teenagers they were and were NOT making out...though they were sitting near each other. Hey guys." Annette chirped as she and Bucky took their seats. "Hey Annette." Steve smiled, "Hey Bucky." "Hi." Bucky mumbled. Garner walked in a few moments later and took a seat. "How has everyone been doing?" He asked. The answers ranged from "Good." to "Fine." all the way down to "Normal."

Garner looked around his group of students before speaking, "I think...since we have a new member, as we always do when we get a new member, we share our stories for why we're here." "I...I'll go first." Steve volunteered. Steve slowly took a deep breath and began his story. "My...I never knew my father. He was Killed In Action before I was born. My mother raised me. Last...last year...I came home from school. I had turned eighteen a few days previously, but my mom had been sick for a few days so we didn't do much. When...when I got home from school that day...I...I checked in her, like normal. She...she was unresponsive."  
Bucky was surprised. Steve "Golden Boy" Rogers, had no family. "I've been living alone since then..." Steve looked down. Natasha squeezed Steve's hand. "It...its been rough." Steve admitted, "But...but...I've been handling it. I mean I have to pay the bills and get the groceries...but...but I guess...I guess it's getting me used to it for after college." Steve shrugged.

Bucky nodded and waited to see who would tell their story next. Pietro went next. "I uh...I don't like food." Pietro said, "When...when I was younger, I was picked on for eating a lot. I...I guess it made me not like food. And...a few years ago, I uh...I was hospitalized. It was during the summer so I was doing a lot of work, but since I wasn't eating or drinking, I ended up in the hospital for dehydration." Pietro said.  
Bucky was shocked. "It should've scared me away from not eating...but it didn't. Scared the hell outta my sister." Pietro chuckled darkly. "I'm still scared for you." Wanda muttered.

"I...I'm trying to do better though." Pietro said, "If not for me then for my sister." Pietro sat back down and Clint stood up, ready to tell his story. "I uh..before...before I moved in with Principal Coulson...I lived with my father. He uh...he wasn't nice." Clint said haltingly.  
"He strangled me to the point I passed out" Bucky paled at the sound of that, it was familar to him. "It took me a long time to tell anyone, but it was the best decision of my life." Clint said quietly, "I was immediately removed from his care and shortly after, Phil adopted me."  
"How...how did you decide to tell anyone?" Bucky asked. Clint looked at him, "I didn't really...I...after he strangled me I...my teachers found out and...and I guess all was just revealed." "It always helps." Bobbi said quietly, "To...To have someone you can trust in an abusive situation or relationship." "Can...can I trust you guys then?" Bucky asked. They all nodded. "And...and that what I tell you, you won't tell anyone?" Bucky said. "Bucky, everything said here, stays here." Jade said gently.

"My uh...my father is like Clint's. He uh...he likes to hit me." Bucky said, stammering the words out. The group stared at him, not saying anything. "I...I don't know when it started...but it's been going on for as long as I remember." Bucky whispered. "Well..." Jade said, "I'm adding another name to my 'if I ever become an assassin' list." "You have a list?" Clint said. "A list of exactly three people. Your father. Barnes' father. And Hamilton Slade."  
Just then, Bucky's phone rang and he pulled it out, his face paling. It was his father. Bucky shook his head, beginning to shake as tears began to fall. Bucky steadied himself and cautiously answered the phone. "H-Hello?" Bucky stammered into the phone. "WHERE THE F**K ARE YOU!" "I-I'm so-sorry. I..I'm still at school...studying." Bucky stammered out, flinching back, as did everyone. "WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU STUDYING BOY?" Bucky's father demanded. "C-Chemistry...with a friend." Bucky stammered out. "WHO THE F*** WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?"  
Annette looked at Steve. Steve frowned, Bucky's father was so loud he could be heard over the phone. "Dad.." Bucky whimpered. "ANSWER ME!" Bucky's father commanded. "The...the girl that...that lives ac-across the street." Bucky stammered out, "We...we were studying chemistry." "WHAT THE F*** YOU DOING WITH HER? 'STUDYING CHEMISTRY' STOP LYING!" "I-I-I'm n-not l-lying." Bucky whimpered.

"SHUT UP!" Bucky's father screamed, "I KNOW YOU ARENT STUDYING YOU LITTLE S***." "STOP YELLING AT ME!" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Bucky's father roared. "I said stop yelling at me." Bucky said. "We're going to have a very serious discussion about this when you get home." Bucky's father threatened before hanging up. Bucky put his phone away and looked up, realizing he wasn't the only person in the room to be affected by the call. Clint was huddled against the wall, a look of pure terror on his face.  
Skye took one look at her brother and jumped up, "I'll get Dad." She said, hurrying out of the room. Meanwhile, Bobbi was sitting on the couch, visibly shaking and mouthing something. Wanda was kneeling down next to Clint, one of her hands on his shoulder, comforting him.  
Jade was doing a similar thing with Bobbi, trying to coax her out of whatever she was seeing. Steve softly tapped Bucky on his shoulder and motioned his head towards the door. "Hey. Do you want me to drive you home. You can get a few of your things." Steve offered. "I have nowhere to stay though." Bucky whispered. "You can stay at my place" "You sure? I mean...I don't want to intrude or be a burden..." "I'm sure." Steve nodded, "I don't want you to be alone."

"Thank you." Bucky whispered. "Good." Steve smiled, "Let's go then." "But what about..." Bucky motioned helplessly to the others. "They'll be fine with it" "Are they going to be okay?" "They will." Steve nodded, "Once Principal Coulson comes in, he'll calm Clint down. And Jade is already doing her work." "Good." Bucky nodded, "I uh...I feel like this is my fault." Steve looked at him quizzically, "Why?"  
"Because...because it was my father's phone call that...that caused their reactions." Bucky said sadly. "Bucky. This isn't your fault. Loud, angry voices bring about these reactions with them, I've been in enough classes with them to know that sometimes the teacher will accidentally cause it. It's not your fault." Steve said gently. Bucky nodded, still looking glum. "Bucky. Don't worry. They won't blame you." Steve said. "How do you know?" Bucky whispered.  
"They'll blame themselves for their reactions. Always do." Steve said. "What if they hate me?" Bucky whispered, "Because of my father's phone call?" "They won't." Steve said gently as he unlocked his car and they got him, "Trust me Bucky. They won't hate you." "My dad's gonna kill me" Steve reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

Bucky nodded but looked down at his hands as Steve drove.  
A few minutes later, Steve parked his car outside of Bucky's house and Bucky got out. "I'll uh...I'll be back in a moment." Bucky mumbled, heading inside. Bucky unlocked his front door and stepped inside, quickly hurrying to his room in hope of not seeing his father. Bucky quickly threw some clothes into a bag and hurried back towards the door. Before he could get out, though, his father appeared. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To a friend's house." Bucky said, trying to appear confident. "What the f*** are you going to do there?" Bucky's father demanded. "Study." Bucky stammered out. Bucky's father backhanded him hard. Bucky fell. Bucky quickly scrambled up and Steve burst in through the door as Bucky's father threw a punch at Bucky. Bucky scrambled back from his father as Steve spoke. "You think hitting your son is funny?" Steve hissed. "What do you care?" Bucky's father spat. "He's my friend." Steve declared, "And if there is one type of people I hate more than anyone else, it's those who abuse others."

"Why do you care?" Bucky's father asked, "It's not like it's affected you." "No. Not me personally. But I've seen the affect of abuse on my friends, including your son." Steve snarled. "He deserves it." Bucky's father said. "That's what they all say. But it's a lie." Steve shot back. "You don't know him." Bucky's father yelled. "I know enough that NO ONE deserves abuse. No one at all." Steve said.  
"Sometimes people do deserve it though." Bucky's father insisted. Steve shook his head. "'Never. No one ever deserves to be abused. Not by a parent. Not by a spouse. Not by a significant other. No one ever deserves to be abused by anyone." Bucky's father scoffed, "Take him then. I don't give a s***." Steve stood and looked at Bucky, "Come on. Let's go." Bucky nodded and the two headed back out to Steve's car.

They quietly got into Steve's car and he drove off to his place. "Thank you." Bucky quietly repeated. "Of course Bucky." Steve said, "You're my friend now. And I don't like people who have hurt my friends." "Have...have you ever met Clint's father...not Principal Coulson, the other one." "Once." Steve said, "This past summer. The jacka** showed up when we were all hanging out at the park." "What happened?" Bucky asked curiously. "He tried making Clint come with him...so I punched him in the face." Steve admitted sheepishly.  
"How'd Clint react?" "He was surprised...then Jade kicked him where it hurts." "She kicked Clint?" Bucky asked in surprise. "No." Steve chuckled, "She kicked Clint's father...and muttered something about abuse being wrong, no matter what type it is, be it physical, verbal, or sexual." Bucky paled slightly at the last word before deciding to ask Jade about it sometime the next day, preferably when few people were around...but that would mean he had to tell the others, or at the very least someone, about his father sexually abusing him.

Bucky didn't want to admit that though. It was easily the most embarrassing part of being abused in his mind. His father. His own father, sexually abusing him. Bucky wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know. Bucky frowned as Steve pulled into his driveway, various other cars being parked outside. "Cmon. Come inside." Steve said, climbing out of the car. Bucky grabbed his bag and followed Steve inside, where the others were all waiting, perched on various seats/couches/tables in the living room.  
Bucky looked around at the group then looked down, remembering what happened last time they met. "I'm sorry." He whispered. The group looked at each other in confusion before Natasha spoke. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. "Because my father's phone call. It..you...it made you have bad reactions." Bucky whispered. Clint shook his head. "It...its not your fault Bucky. It's an engrained reflex. Loud yells means we're probably going to be hit." He said.  
"Does...does it ever go away? The fear?" Bucky asked curiously. "It hasn't for me. And I've been living with Phil for eight years now." Clint replied. "So...so it's to stay?" Bucky asked. "Yes and no. Yes it will always be there, in the back of your mind. But no, because if you have someone who can help you out of it, the effect is less and less." Clint answered. "That's good." Bucky nodded.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and shifted from talking about abusive people in their lives to talking about their school work and working on said work. Since it was so late at night, and everyone had gone through so much s*it throughout the day, Steve decided they'd all just stay at his place. So the girls headed off to the guest room to change while the boys took turns in the bathroom. While Bucky was waiting for his turn, he noticed Pietro take off his shirt before heading into the bathroom. Bucky noticed, before Pietro headed into the bathroom, that he was really skinny. Like, extremely skinny.  
So skinny, Bucky could almost see his ribs. Bucky frowned at the sight. He didn't know Pietro had it so bad. He was also surprised Pietro wasn't dead yet, most people would be if they were that skinny. Clint noticed Bucky staring at him. He reached over and carefully nudged Bucky, not wanting to startle him. Bucky jerked and looked around fearfully before his eyes landed on Clint and he relaxed. "What's up?" Bucky asked. Clint said" Dont stare at him" "Oh...sorry." Bucky looked down, feeling ashamed.  
"Don't be." Clint said, "Pietro's just...sensitive about his body. Hence the reason the girls all change upstairs while we take turns in the bathroom." "Does...does this happen a lot? You guys all staying here?" Bucky wondered. "Usually during finals week we all do...and anytime a group meeting goes...not so good." "Oh." Bucky nodded, "When...when was the last time it...it went bad?"

"Probably this past summer." Clint mused. What...what happened then?" Bucky asked. Clint's expression darkened, "My father showed up." "Oh." Bucky said, "Steve uh...Steve mentioned that." "Yeah." Clint nodded, "Steve punched that son of a b*tch in the face before Natasha pulled him off. My father he uh...he swore up a storm before Jade kicked him in the balls."  
"Why'd she do that?" Bucky wondered. "Jade's rather...protective of us. Especially when it comes to abusers...Slade really did a number in Bobbi and Jade hates him for it, she hates all abusers for that matter. When my dad tried yelling at her, she told him that abuse is wrong, whether it be physical, verbal, or sexual...which was kind of weird because he never sexually abused me." Clint explained.  
Bucky frowned, there was the second confirmation of Jade referencing sexual abuse. He knew most people didn't mention it unless they had some kind of past with it. "Has..has she..?" Bucky trailed off but let his hands tell what he was implying. "No." Clint shook his head, "At least I don't think she has. All she usually says at the meetings is that her parents are divorced and she is there as moral support." "Huh." Bucky frowned.  
Bucky decided he would ask her, he wanted to know why she acknowledged sexual abuse as abuse when it seemed very few others did. Just...later. He'd ask her later, he didn't want to ask her now about that. He'd ask her later.  
Bucky sighed to himself as he thought about that, because it likely meant sharing what else his father did to him. A few minutes later, after Bucky emerged from the bathroom, he headed back to the living room to find the others all spread out in sleeping bags. "Bucky! Over here!" Annette called out, patting the bag next to her. Bucky gave her a soft smile and slid into it, "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now get some sleep." She smiled back. Bucky laid down and smiled to himself, thinking about how good it felt to be surrounded by...by friends. With that thought in his mind, Bucky drifted off to sleep.


End file.
